Gloves and Novels
by wednesdayforest
Summary: Puck and Kurt are together - sort of. Their feelings could be revealed in simple acts to do with gloves and novels. Complete and utter fluff.


**Gloves and Novels**

Kurt doesn't know how to explain why he did it. He didn't need too; there was no actual reason that could be accepted in their situation. He just did.

But when he finds Noah's black gloves after he leaves his house, he can't help but stare at them for a little while. They are big, black, wollen and are falling to pieces. Several holes along the connection for fingers and glove and there are bobbles covering them.

The sudden urge to fix them is unsettling.

They just have sex. They are "fuck buddies" as Puck likes to say, but either way, it still stands. They have sex and that's it. They ignore each other like they did before, even though theres no dumpster dives and slushies from Puck, but that could be said for the rest of Glee Club, so Kurt doesn't think on that. Puck doesn't even touch him while during the act, he'll talk dirty in his ear, or dig his fingers painfully into his hips, but there's no touching. Nothing that could possibly implicate that Puck is bi or gay.

There's no kindness in this arrangement.

But this isn't kindness, Kurt reasons. Not to Noah. It's kindness to these poor items of clothing. Why should the gloves suffer just because Noah doesn't know how to fix them.

It's a stupid excuse, but it lets Kurt work on them without second thought.

He spends the weekend on them. Using his sewing kit and de-fuzzer, he removes the bobbles, sews the holes and washes them. Just the removal of bobbles shows a remarkable difference in them. By Sunday night, they are sitting on his desk, next to his bag, ready for Kurt to somehow sneak them back to Noah without anyone noticing – especially Noah.

Kurt didn't want to think what might happen if Puck sees Kurt with his gloves – his newly fixed and washed gloves.

So Kurt arrives earlier than normal on Monday morning – telling his dad he wants to speak to his French teacher about a transfer coming next month. He's been friends with Quinn long enough to find out how to break into lockers, and when he does, he places the gloves neatly at the front. He ignores the fact there's not many books in the locker, at least not school books.

There are two novels though, novels Kurt has at home, ones he mentioned one while Noah was round. He tried to ignore the fluttering in his chest at what this could mean.

Kurt quickly closes the locker and walks away.

* * *

Puck's hands are freaking _cold!_

He left his gloves somewhere, and as much as he tries to remember where, all he can remember was having them before driving to Kurt's and not having them by the time he got home.

He ignores how much he wishes he left them at Kurt's – that will _not_ do.

But when he arrives at school, late as usual now, since he doesn't need to dumpster toss any losers in the morning, and gets to his locker, he stares blankly at what's there.

His gloves – or at least they _were_. His gloves were big – too big for his hands, since for some reason he got his moms hands – and black and woollen. His gloves were the only part of his dad that he still accepted, mostly because they were really useful in the cold.

_These_ were big, black and woollen, but these looked almost brand new. They didn't have the holes that meant the fingers could fall off any time soon. They didn't have the woollen bobbles that had gathered there from him rubbing his hands together. They also were _clean_.

He never understood people who clean gloves – he just didn't get it.

He picks them up carefully, and before he consciously thinks, puts them against his nose and inhales.

_Kurt._

They smell of Kurt's clothes – his washing up powder, and there's a hint of Kurt cologne.

Noah is desperately trying to ignore that thump his heart just gave.

Puck is desperately trying to ignore the angry at Kurt for breaking into his locker.

Because he keeps stuff in here, stuff that are secret, stuff that he doesn't want people to see. Like the photo of his mom, his sister and him last year at the park. Like his glasses that he doesn't show anyone. Like the only two books Kurt ever mentioned he loved.

Noah pulls on the gloves and walked to the nearest empty classroom until his next one. He tried not to think about what else Kurt could fix for him. Maybe he could fix that jumper his nan gave him last Hanukkah, or maybe his only dress shirt that's missing some buttons.

He also tries to ignore what else Kurt's fingers can do when he puts his mind to it.

* * *

_A/N - Hope you enjoyed this little piece of fluff. _

_The glove idea - I actually did that for a friend who left a glove at mine after a sleepover - when fixing some of my clothes today I got reminded and viola! Here you are._

_Please read and review etc. Criticism is completely welcome - how else can I improve?_

_Thank you!_


End file.
